Imaginary
by Crossfade
Summary: [CHAPPIE 6-5 SOMETHING] Things are looking both weird and wonderful for Suze. The unknown daughter of Father Dominic is arriving soon, a beautiful female ghost saves Suze from a icy death and Jesse is paying more attention to her. [JS]
1. Prologue: The Dream

**Prologue – The Dream**

Shadows. That is all I can see, both behind and ahead of me. It seemed if I stopped moving even for a second, they will consume me in their endless void of blackness. So I kept running. Running through the darkness, hoping to see a light, no matter how small it was. Just a way to know that everything would be over soon. That the shadows would go away.

But there was no light. As I kept running, I was loosing hope. Loosing hope meant that they would win. They would win a war I could not let them win. But either way, whether I kept running or I stopped and was ingested into the shadows, they would win. They always won.

There was nothing else, except for black, I didn't know whether I was running forward or back. The shadows had that effect on people.

The people who come here… when they let go. I wasn't letting go, so I didn't know why I was here. I didn't know exactly why I was running, only that I was and that I had to escape, before I was gone.

Before everything was gone.

It happened unexpectedly. One minute, I was convinced that all hopes were lost; the next, a blinding glow lit up in the nothingness I was trapped in. I saw a figure in front of me, so close that I almost bumped into it. I slowed, knowing that as long as this light was there, that I wouldn't be harmed.

The figure was smiling. He had a nice face, a good face, a face of the light side… as if the blinding white wings that sprouted out of his back wasn't an indication. I couldn't register what he exactly looked like at first, but then I saw.

And I recognized the figure.

And I gapped at the figure.

It was Jesse.

He held out a hand to me, his smile turning into a full-fledged grin. I took his hand, smiling a little myself, I was no longer afraid of the shadows. Not when Jesse was here, in this dark nightmare.

He didn't seem to notice me looking at his chest. Because I was, I am ashamed to say. He didn't notice the other fact, that now my usually cream face was scarlet in embarrassment, he only looked ahead.

And in the next moment, we were running again. He never let go of my hand, but gripped it tighter in his own, it was warm, and gave me pleasant chills up my spine. A good omen.

As we ran, I felt lifted. Jesse's light was bright enough to make the shadows flee, they did it almost politely… as if he were a god. Are god's good looking?

Nah Suze, their ugly obnoxious guys.

I should have this dream more often…

No, bad Suze. I hated this place, I had had this dream every night, reoccurring…

But never with him.

With Jesse, the fear flew out of me as fast as my chestnut hair was flying behind me whilst we were running. Looking up at him again, he appeared as if he were enjoying himself, a smirk was plastered onto his good-looking face and he looked determined to get out… to get me to safety.

I relaxed, both mentally and physically, I didn't feel winded to my surprise, I never really was a good runner, but I felt a strange adrenaline… power… pump through me as I ran, as if it revived me more than exhausted me.

When I averted my gaze towards him, I saw that we were slowing, his face was as relaxed as I felt, as if we did this all the time.

We came to a halt, stopping so abruptly that I almost skidded into the shadows further. But his large arms caught me in time to stop that from occurring. One second, I was looking down, ready to gaze up at him, the next moment, I was pulled in.

Into his arms, not into the shadows, the large, tanned arms that had held me rooted on the spot, were now wrapped protected around my waist. My nose practically banged into the place where his shirt was open and I blushed the colour of cherries. I heard him sigh vaguely, but I wasn't really listening, my head was now buried into him, and my arms around him as he had his around me.

Now if Jesse could do this more often in real life, I would die a happy girl.

Oh geez, this next part would have to be the most embarrassing moment of my life. I looked up at Jesse, expecting to see dark brown eyes filled with love and warmth.

But instead, I raised my head to Paul Slater.

I know, I was shocked, devastated even. I should have known my dreams would change, nothing was ever perfect in Susannah Simon's life. But…

This. Gawd. I had to remind my tiny, stunned brain that this couldn't possibly be true, Paul Slater was back in Seattle, with his family. Not here, with me.

But the dream didn't end, or change at all. We were just standing there, me staring dumbstruck at Paul and Paul smirking down at me with a look that says I'm-a-big-bad-shifter-oppose-me-if-you-dare.

Oh, I dared, I dared alright.

My arms that were around him, suddenly dropped to my sides, I stopped struggling to find the right spot in the warmth his embrace provided and I let my body become fully still.

Paul looked down at me curiously, but taken aback as well. When he released me, I stepped back, so I could stare at him properly.

I glared. 'What the hell were you doing!' I demanded angrily, I didn't know why I was angry… oh yeah, he took advantage of me, and for the obvious fact that he was the Spawn of Satan. Now I remembered. I flicked some of my hair behind my back, frowning.

His eyes were alight with something different. It didn't look like rage, or fury, but amusement. I crossed my arms over my chest, looking down at what I was wearing.

I looked fine, I was dressed in a pair of levis jeans and a black halter neck top, my feet were slipped tightly into a pair of mules. I thought myself to be presentable.

Now Paul was laughing, what was so damn funny? I didn't do anything, I mean, sure I had just asked him what the hell he was doing, but what was funny about a girl rejecting him? Sore loser!

Though I guess I wasn't really rejecting him. I couldn't take this anymore. I had to get away from his laughter, I think at that moment I was the sore loser.

So I did the thing any girl who was facing embarrassment would do, I ran. Ran back into the shadows, picking up speed at quite a fast pace, I could hear him behind me, yelling out my name, I couldn't have cared less why, but he did.

'Suze! Suze, come back, I'm sorry!' But I was too far gone, soon his voice faded.

And I was alone again.

* * *

_AN: So… that is the first chapter of my – and CharityGoddess's – new creation. I think it's alright for a prologue, but I don't want to base it on just Mercy and my thought's so it would be great if you reviewed and told me what you think. The next chapter is coming up and it should be quite longer as well, if that's what you want. I think that can be our poll for today:_

Approximately how many pages do you want each chapter of this story to be?_ It can't be too long because then updates would become slower, and I don't think you peeps want that, so, just tell us how many. If your interested, that is. If not, I will just assume around four pages for each chapter._

_Over and out._

Mercy and Ja.


	2. Chapter One: Hiccups and News

_AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, Acknowledgements will either be up here, or down below. Whichever we prefer. The main authors note will be at the bottom, I think. So look there for a personal thanks. We also thank everyone who took time to play our little _poll_ game, and to everyone who e-mailed either me or CharityGoddess. If you have any concerns or questions, just ask, feel free. As for now, here is chapter one of Imaginary._

* * *

**Chapter One – Hiccups and News**

I woke up with a jolt. A sheet of cold sweat was covered my body and I realized that I was laying on my bed, the bed itself stripped of any sheets it once had and my large, pink throw-rug was screwed up on the floor. I had obviously had a bad dream by the looks of things, a bad dream that I didn't remember.

I shifted my position so I was laying on my back, it was a little more comfortable then laying on my side – as I had done all night.

Sighing, I tried desperately to remember my dream, but all that came to mind was one thing that had a habit of haunting me…

Blue eyes.

And I knew only one person with those steel blue eyes.

Paul Slater.

_But it can't be!_ My mind screamed at me. _Paul Slater is back in Seattle and you know it, Suze._

'Calm down Suze!' I whispered urgently to myself, trying to tame my fast-beating heart. It was running on overdrive since I saw the eyes… those eyes… icy azure irises mixed with ebony pupils. Both clashed so well together, if I didn't know Paul Slater was evil, and that I was in love with someone else, Paul would be my number one hottie.

But he wasn't.

Jesse was.

'Susannah?' A voice said from the shadows of my room. I shrieked, startled, and jumped up away from my bed, bolting to the door, ready to open it if anyone came near me.

It was only then I realized who was calling me, I sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that night and clapped, automatically turning on the lights.

Mental note: Thank Andy for the clap-on lights.

'Jesse, you scared me!' I said in an attempt to be serious. I failed, however, and a grin lit up my face.

Jesse's gorgeous face, which had been furrowed in concern and confusion of my actions, visibly relaxed and he smiled warmly at me.

'I'm sorry for scaring you, Susannah.' He said, but didn't sound very sorry at all. I sat on my bed, looking at the single, exposed cover sheet that was the only thing separating me from the mattress underneath.

'That's okay.' I smiled serenely on the outside, but inside I was cussing myself. Why? Why was Jesse so charming? It would be so easy to reject him if he was ugly!

But then it wouldn't be very fun to have an ugly obnoxious guy living in your bedroom.

As I was stuck in the middle of my musings on Jesse's looks, I guess I didn't notice the said object of my thoughts come over to me until he was seated next to me, his smile evident.

'Susannah, I'm sorry I disturbed your nights rest but I have some good news from Father Dominic!' This time when he said sorry, he meant it, but his voice was a little high-pitched at the end. He seemed excited about something, but when I heard him say the words _Father Dominic_ my eyes went from Jesse to the floor, downcast.

_Great_, I thought sarcastically, _more blabbering from Jesse as messenger between me and the good father._

Jesse noticed my sudden disappointment, he frowned, his eyebrows furrowing cutely in a perplexed expression. 'I don't understand, Susannah, Is there something wrong between you and _padre_?' Padre was Jesse's name for Father Dom, that, or his full name, which he insists on using. Trust me, if you ever meet Jesse and have a seriously embarrassing first name, abbreviate it down because Jesse will continue to persist with it and annoy the shit out of you, like he does with me. 'Did you two have an… argument?'

I rolled my eyes and said, very sardonically, 'Oh Jesse, you are _so_ clueless, _everyone_ knows about the torrid love affair between me and Father Dominic.' My voice was dripping with the stuff. Sarcasm, I mean. Actually, no, it wasn't dripping with it, it was _reeking_ with it.

I should have known. Jesse tends to… uh… ignore my sarcasm. I said the sarcasm, he ignores it, but not the sentence I was being sarcastic with.

In other words, Jesse took me seriously.

His face held an expression of complete outrage, 'WHAT!' His voice was so loud, it could awaken the dead. But, since he was the only dead around, only I could hear his exclamation.

Jeez, that guy can be loud when he wants to. I wouldn't be surprised if Father Dominic at the mission heard him.

He may have been dangerous to toy with but his face was so priceless, I swear. So priceless, so funny, that I burst into a fit of hysterical giggles. He believed it! How could he believe that!

Jesse didn't take kindly to my giggles, he jutted out his lower lip in a half-pout, half-frown action and just stared at me with huge, chocolate, lost-puppy eyes.

This, I am ashamed to say, just made me laugh more. I had tears rolling down my cheeks, I had to hold onto my chest to avoid getting a stitch from laughing too much.

'Susannah.' His voice was low and threatening, but I didn't notice, by that time I was far too gone.

'Susannah…' Jesse repeated, his face stony with seriousness.

I could only splutter in between giggles, 'Y-you be-believed that?' I wiped the tears away from my face, 'Oh my god, Jesse.' I was regaining myself. 'Y-You are so… gullible!'

'Susannah.' That was when I noticed his stern tone and his dazzling features showing only that of the most hardhearted expression. My giggles and spluttering died down, and I settled with a huge grin.

There was an awkward silence, through that silence, my grin turned down to a smile, and eventually in the next minute, my smile turned into a straight line across my face. It was all silent, until…

…

'Hiccup!'

I covered my mouth in horror. But he heard it, oh how he heard it. The tables were turned and Jesse was the spluttering, hysterically laughing marauder and I was the staring fool. He was sitting there, right in front of me, on my bed, uncontrollably laughing his heart out.

And I just stared, open-mouthed.

The next round of Jesse-giggles started when suddenly, out popped another one. 'Hiccup!' I groaned and put my head in my hands for a moment. How embarrassing… especially in front of Jesse!

Seriously, Jesse was in hysterics. And this _is_ the same Jesse _I-am-a-mysterious-ghost-from-1850-and-this-gives-me-ultimate-strength-over-you-so-don't-mess-with-me_ de Silva, the same guy that demanded – yes, demanded – that I put some clothes over my bikini when I went to the beach because it was, apparently, 'unladylike.'

And the main problem was that there was nothing I could do about it. The hiccups, I mean.

I held my breath, but a hiccup penetrated through just as I released it again.

Jesse was still laughing 30 seconds later, frantically, just as I had laughed at him a minute ago.

I grumbled and said something incoherent under my breath, not even _I_ know what I said then. Then I stood, walked over to where my pink throw-rug was laying on the floor, picked it up and proceeded to walk back to my bed where Jesse was still laughing, holding his stomach just like I had.

The throw-rug was unusually cold underneath my grip as I collapsed on the other side of my pink canopy bed – the side that Jesse was _not_ taking up so much space and hysterically laughing at me – burying my head in my pillow and throwing the rug over me, covering my body from view.

Jesse's laughter eventually tuned into a snigger, then he was quiet. Nonetheless, I could almost _feel_ his sheepish grin and dark eyes on me as I laid, unmoving, underneath my quilt.

My hiccups did not disappear, but were muffled by the weight of the rug and the fact that my head was hidden in my pillow helped to conceal them as well.

After a moment, Jesse grew impatient and whispered in his most silky, sexy voice, 'Susannah.'

I didn't dare move, I only laid there, thinking about how childish I had been, laughing at Jesse and how childish he had been while laughing at me. We were practically even.

Jesse sighed, I heard him even underneath my rug – come on, it wasn't _that_ thick – and then said with obvious desperation, 'Susannah, don't be angry.' He sat back down on the bed, which he had vacated for a moment after trying to calm his laughter.

But I was one step ahead, I knew what he was doing, and I was _not_ going to fall for it.

'Go away.' My voice was stifled by the throw-rug, but I made it a few notches louder so I made sure Jesse could hear me. Which he did.

'_Querida_,' He cooed, persuasion dripped off his voice as if melting chocolate, sitting in the sun all day.

'No! Go AWAY!' I yelled, louder this time, despite the pleasant tingles I felt shoot up my spine at lightning speed because he used just a simple word. Jesse wasn't going to leave any time soon, I knew that much, but maybe I could at least _try_…

'Susannah, please.' He was getting a little annoyed now, I pushed my head into the pillow, hard. I was trying to block out the sound of his seemingly sugar-coated voice.

I didn't say anything that time, just wriggled around that time. I felt a sudden – a much _larger_ – dip on the bed, right next to me. It didn't take me long to figure that this was Jesse's way of getting me out of here. Physical force.

Not that he had to do anything physically, all he needed to do was use his kinetic connections with the astral plane to make the thing fly off me. But I don't know so much about my emotions, I don't think he could stop me from ignoring him.

I'd love to see him try.

'Fine,' he said, breathing a little hard. Ghost's didn't have to breathe – they couldn't feel anything if they did – but they could if they wanted to. 'If you won't talk to me, I'll just have to make you.'

My face burned, when Jesse spoke like that I couldn't help but imagine the possibilities. I stood my ground, however, and waited to see what he was going to do.

Jesse didn't do anything too un-Jesse-like though, like straddle me or pull the covers down and kiss my senseless. But he did do something that was unexpected.

I felt his hand plunge into the mass of soft quilt that I was holding underneath my feet. I tried to kick him away with one of my feet but he was apparently immune to it. His hand gripped my leg suddenly, and pulled it out of the rug.

'Hey!' I exclaimed, still not removing the rug from my body, or my face from the pillow.

I heard him chuckle, nothing like the hysterics he had went into before. This chuckle – as small as it was – was deep, low, and damn sexy, if you'll excuse my language. But what he didn wasn't really chuckle-worthy after he had done it.

He flipped my foot around – or what I assumed he did, I couldn't see, remember? – and with a solitary, slender finger, started to trace patters around the sensitive areas of my heel and toes.

This, I am _very_ ashamed to say, was one of my most vulnerable of spots, so what else could I do but suddenly burst into laughter and try to kick his hand away. But his other hand – the one that was not stroking my foot – was gripping it. Tightly.

I couldn't give up, I couldn't let him win, I just couldn't!

But I did.

Well, actually, I didn't really let him win. I took the pillow that I rested my head with, causing the rug – which was only held to me by my hands – to fall slightly limp. Jesse took his chance, not knowing that I had full grip of the pillow, and he withdraw the rug.

However, Just as he slipped it from under me – which was his big mistake – I smashed him in the head with my pillow, causing him to loose balance and fall onto his back on the floor. I laughed at his inert figure and, after a moment, Jesse pushed himself up slightly by the elbows and staring up at me with disbelief.

'I'm going to have to get you for that.' He said, his voice was dangerously low, but it was hinted with… was that amusement? Was he smirking?

Oh, he was definitely smirking. _This, _I thought to myself in the heat of the moment, _is _not_ good_.

Before I could react, Jesse had gripped my hand tightly in his and yanked me down with him, he fell back onto the floor and I…

I fell on top of him.

My cheeks were burning like hellfire and my heart was racing a million miles an hour. I felt Jesse's rock hard body rub up against my own – I only wore a tank top and a pair of boxers to bed – and parts of my body explode in excitement, like a fireworks display.

And suddenly, Jesse's strong hands came up to me and gripped onto my waist, causing me to gasp at his sudden proximity. Jesse had never – _never_ - shown this behaviour before.

He flipped us over. And when I say fast, I mean fast, one second, I was gazing _down_ into his dark brown eyes, and the next, I was gazing _up_ into his dark brown eyes. My cheeks were burning like hellfire and my heart was racing a million miles an hour. I felt Jesse's rock hard body rub up against my own – I only wore a tank top and a pair of boxers to bed – and parts of my body explode in excitement, like a fireworks display.

Jesse cocked his head slightly, then he swooped like an eagle catching it's prey.

I prepared myself for a kiss, I don't know why, but I just felt like he was going to kiss me. So I made myself ready for it.

Instead of his lips touching mine, one of his soft, tanned cheeks – his _face_ cheeks, not the other one's you dirty people – gently touched mine and, although a whisper, his voice rang through my ears, it reverberated off the walls of my mind as my stunned brain registered exactly what he said to me.

'Father Dominic said,' he paused, soaking up the situation and grinning against my ear that he had his lips resting upon. 'That I,' Now he was purposely going slow, 'Can move back in with you.' His hands left their place on my waist and moved up to my face, where he cupped it, his cheek gone from mine and his lips away from my ear.

Both of my eyebrows rose, high. I didn't try to hide my excitement, but didn't get my hopes up either, in case I heard him wrong. 'Did you just tell me, that…' I paused, just because I knew it would drive him crazy, 'You are going to move back in with me?' My heart swelled with hope and worry, the hope that I was right and the worry that I was wrong. Either one will win this, I thought, just as Jesse was replying.

'Yes! _Mi Querida_!' Jesse exclaimed, but not in a pissed off way, but an excited way. His ghostly glow suddenly radiated off him as it grew brighter. I grinned, this was too good to be true.

I was excited, I was happy, I was bubbling in delight for the fact that Jesse was with me. So I, still from my spot underneath him, raised my head to his and landed a fat one on his lips.

Jesse was surprised at first, but his hands cupped my face harder than before as he returned the kiss. I deepened it from a small kiss to a french one and wrapped my hands around Jesse's neck. After a while of intense toungue-action, my lips slowed down, and so did his. Eventually, we were just kissing normally.

I smiled against his lips, I hadn't felt this good until Paul Slater decided to move back to Seattle for his studies in law school. And at that time, I felt pretty darn good.

But this… this was major. Jesse was living, once again, with _me_. I felt that I was the most luckiest girl in the world, I threw aside the future, I threw aside Jesse's problems as Jesse threw away my faults and part of his gentleman manners and we kissed like a normal couple.

Although I knew we could never be normal.

* * *

_AN: (Mercy – Woo! Finally, that's over! I don't think I could take any more! Ja – I agree, plot bunnies are attacking my low-on-brain-cells brain. Mercy – Uhm… you mean negative-on-brain-cells brain right? Ja – Yeah. My mistake) What a rush! I hope you guys liked that, I think you will, seeing as how many people like Jesse/Suze fluff. This is around about a week or so after Haunted except Paul goes back to Seattle (Mercy – Oh stop whining, he'll eventually come back!) and Twilight never happens. So this is kind of AU._

_Anyway, you know the drill –holds up spanner- Uhm… wrong one –holds up drill- that's better. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! –choke, choke- Oops… choked on a baked bean, sorry. (Mercy – -background- We must perform surgery at once!) Basically, what I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted –stares at can of baked beans with evil eyes- is that you all know the drill so now that you have read… review!_

_Uhm… if you want to, that is._

_That's all we got for you, Until next time._

Mercy and Ja.

* * *

_**SPUDZIE** - OMG! HI MASHLEIGH! Lol. Thank you so much for reviewing. We all love you! Don't we Mercy-silence- aww... don't be mean to MASHLEIGH (Mercy - Fine... HI MASH!) That's better._

_**Nikki007** - I LOVE your stories, Mercy agrees (Mercy -nods-) Thank you SO much for reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter... i feel so LOVED... PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY PAYING ATTENTION TO ME! WEEEEEE! (Mercy -eyebrow raises- Uhm... Jess if you keep yelling, you're gonna scare them all away) Oh... Sorry _

**Flonshoe** - _Go the name, dude (sorry, that's my inner aussie talking). It rocks. Thanks for reviewing,I think the max pages will be 4, like this one. I'll be sure to add soon. (Mercy -glares- You mean US?) Uhm... Yeah._

**moovalous3 - **_What is with you people and the REALLY cool names? AVENGE COWS EVERYWHERE (hypo mood)! No really... your going to ruin my rep, with your really cool names and stories! I SUCK! (Mercy -nods in agreement- damn straight) HEY! (Mercy - is for horses) Grrr... (Mercy - go the dog.) ARG! (Mercy -looks at Ja with eyebrow raised- Okay...Lets all say that slowly and sarcastically, O...k...a...y...) Pvvvt..._

_That is all._

_I am about to become the only author of imaginary -glares at Mercy-_

_(Mercy - you don't scare me)_

_-bares vampire teeth-_

_(Mercy - __Okay... now your scaring me-runs-)_

* * *


	3. Chapter Two: A Simple Touch

**Chapter Two – A Simple Touch**

'_Querida_.' It was Jesse's soft whisper that awoke me early that day. I realized I was still in his arms, although when I opened my eyes, all I could see was white clashed with brown. I shook my head slightly, then looked up at Jesse. Only then did I realize our current situation.

Immediately, my cheeks went from a light, creamy colour to a deep shade of red.

Jesse looked a little pink as well, and I wasn't surprised. He gave me a smile, or what I thought was a smile, I could hardly see his face over the deep ridges of his abs. I was laying on my stomach, head just reaching his waist. He was still seated upright, looking down at me.

But that wasn't the worst of it, somehow – my work most probably – his lacy white shirt had come undone and hung limply, still on his shoulders, my hands were gripping his thighs and I prayed to god that I did not droll on him last night.

I was still a little out of it, so I didn't notice the other person's presence in the room. Actually, the only time I realized them was when they cleared their throat, quite loudly. I was about to grumble at the person and tell them to kindly piss off when Jesse made introductions.

'Susannah, this is Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Susannah.'

My eyes adjusted and I saw the visage of a teenager, around sixteen, staring at me serenely. She seemed to not take in the fact that my hair was sprouting out of my head like Beyonce from Austin Powers; Goldmember or that I was groggily sitting on Jesse in quite an embarrassing position.

Elizabeth was very beautiful, she surpassed me in that area as if I were gum on her shoe. However, she did not seem the type to insult anyone, let alone me, she just kept her eyes on the window, occasionally looking at me or Jesse. There were no cries of, _'Wow, That guy is so hot! Where did you get him?_' like every other female ghost has acted toward Jesse, only a small smile casted on myself.

She was around 5'9, not very taller than myself, but taller nevertheless. She had a pair of cerulean blue eyes that seemed to look vaguely familiar which also captured the whole enigmatic look, russet brown hair that fell in waves to her elbows, just how I one-day fancied mine to be and creamy skin that was just a shade lighter than mine.

Thin pink lips curved upward into a broader smile, it was then she began to speak after finishing her observation.

'I was hoping that you could help me,' Her voice wasn't dark and haunting like I thought it would be, but as silky smooth as Jesse's without the Spanish accent of course. This girl didn't strike me to be the shy type, then I realized she was not.

I trod lightly around ghosts, so I said in an all casual tone, 'Of course.' Elizabeth seemed pleased at this, 'So… Elizabeth–'

She interrupted, however, not rudely. Just stating a fact. 'Just call me Liz,' She said with another smile.

I nodded, sitting up and pulling away from Jesse who was gazing as intently at Elizabeth as I was. 'Alright, Liz then. Did you have any unfinished business you need to attend to?' Liz looked thoughtful, her smile dissappeared and she stood from her seat on my bed.

Sighing, Liz reached into a pocket of her jacket, a hooded gray one, with the words 'New York' printed across the chest area in bold, white letters, she also wore a cultured black skirt, a lacy hem at the bottom of it and a pair of black mules on her feet.

She spoke after handing me the piece of paper she withdrew from the jacket, 'Yes. There is one thing. This is an address to my Grandfather's house, if you could ask him where 'Elizabeth's Journal' is, he will give it to you. Don't ask my stupid brother though, he will just tell you to get out of the house and leave them alone.' She found this indistinctly amusing, nodded and then in a shower of azure light, dematerialized before I could register what was on the paper.

When I did get to glance at the paper, my eyes widened and I looked down at the address in disbelief, Jesse looked over my shoulder, apparently not seeing the reason to be so worked up about this.

But I was. Worked up, I mean.

Because on that paper, was an address. Not just any address, a specific one at that.

Paul Slaters House.

I guess I should explain about Paul, because the last time you probably heard of him, he had bullied into giving me shifting lessons.

But it didn't go down that way a few days afterwards. Paul's mother called from Seattle and told him that he needed to come home, that they have a law school that is very interested to see him. The look on his face was priceless and I knew he definetely didn't want to go back. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him somehow, even after all the things he's done wrong, because I definitely would feel sorry for anyone who had parents like _that_.

The last words from Paul to me were, 'I'll be back for you Suze.' Terminator much?

I mock my intelligence.

Doesn't everyone?

It took me a little while to prove to Jesse that I was not hallucinating, the fact that Liz was indeed related to Paul Slater one way or another. It all fell into place, half of it at least, I had no clue why she was dead or how she died, but I did know that Paul was definetely involved with this, and now, I was too. Eventually, Jesse got the message and was as clueless as I was, without a doubt thinking along the same lines as I, because he decided to speak then.

'This has something to do with that _bastardo_, Susannah. I can feel it.' He said, grimacing in aggravation. His face was kind of screwed up, but it made him look even more cute than usual. Face it, Jesse was always cute, one way or another. Whether it's when his eyes light up in concern or it's when his face screws up in concentration or frustration like it was now.

The moment was too good to pass, with Jesse sitting on the window seat and staring down the storey below, deep in thought. I put a finger to his bare chest, the shirt still hung flaccidly from his shoulders, and ran it down slowly, my fingers savoring every moment I spent feeling the skin underneath it. It was only until I got halfway down his chest, that he noticed.

I swear he jumped a couple of feet into the air, shuddering deeply then staring at me, my finger had stopped tracing the outline of his abs and was now carressing the spot it stopped at, my eyes, however, were a different story. I was taking in every part of him, saliva building up in my mouth, like it did whenever I looked hungrily at him.

After a moment, Jesse registered exactly what I was doing and took my hand off his chest and into his own. I smirked evilly and with the other hand, started to prod him on the shoulder, that was, until he grabbed that hand as well. I pouted, 'Your no fun.' I whined, his hands still gripping mine gently. Jesse laughed at my attempts to sulk, a moment later cocked his head to the side and before I knew it, the gap between us dissappeared.

My heart rate sped up immediately, my senses were plunged into overdrive and I become conscious to what was happening. Jesse was kissing me, oh happy day!

Over the initial shock, I started to kiss back, closing my eyes in ecstasy, all thoughts of Elizabeth Slater and how Paul aka. the Spawn of Satan was involved in this mess faded into a corner of my mind, all thoughts were on the kiss.

Eventually, I opened my eyes and found myself against the other side of the window seat, pressed up against it. Jesse's knees pressed my own together as he broke the kiss and moved towards my neck. Moaning in delight, I smiled and closed my eyes again. For someone who has been without anyone to kiss for 150 years – and back then you could hardly show that type of affection – Jesse knew all the right places, my hands coiled around his neck whilst he touched me.

Honestly, kissing feels _nice_.

I always thought that it was disgusting, quote: 'Exchanging Spit,' but that was before I was actually kissed before, Let me tell you now, I haven't been kissed a whole lot – only three times from Jesse, including this event – but you feel them, all the way from your head to your toes.

I sighed loudly, my neck tingling from the number of kisses Jesse had lain there, I felt lightheaded, up until Jesse broke away, grinning foolishly at me. '_Querida_?' I nodded, smiling slightly at Jesse's chosen pet name for me. Querida meant sweetheart, or dearest one in Spanish, the way he said it, though, made my whole body momentarily tingle as my neck had moments ago.

I loosened my grip on his shoulders – where my hands had moved – before releasing him fully, Jesse did not disappear like he had on the previous two spine-tingling kisses he had given me, and for that, I was ecstatic. In my most sweetest tone, I said, 'Yes Jesse?'

'You must get ready for school or you will be late,' I nodded, a little disappointed that he had to break the kiss just to tell me that I had to go to school today, but grateful all the same. I walked toward my wardrobe and picked out what I would wear to school. I decided on a pair of green cargos and a light pink halter-neck top. I was deciding whether or not I would keep my hair down when Jesse spoke again.

I could see his reflection on the window-seat, he was looking directly at me. Not reading a book or playing with Spike. I giggled when I realized that he had, indeed, put his shirt back on properly.

Jesse heard my giggles, so he demanded. 'What are you giggling about, Susannah?'

I giggled again, 'Never mind.'

He jutted out his lower lip, just like he had last night. This time, I was not hysterically laughing, so I was immediately taken by his attempt to sulk. 'Aww, your so cute.' I said, grinning. Jesse walked up to the mirror I was staring at myself in and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. My grin grew, if it could, even broader.

Jesse grinned back at me. You would think we were having some smiling contest or something. He nuzzled his head in my neck, making me giggle again. 'Jesse! Stop it!' I smacked the top of his head, secretly not wanting him to stop, but I had to. I knew that if I didn't, I would never get to school.

'What's wrong, _querida_?' He said in his most husky, sexy voice. I swallowed, hard. Jesse's irrisistible voice could always sway me to seeing his side of things.

'I need to get ready for school,' I pouted, doing what he had a few minutes ago. I should have known better, Jesse was immune to my pouting charms. He smiled though, and nodded. Seeing something my way for once.

'Of course, _querida_.' He sighed and walked back over to the window seat, again, not taking his eyes off me. His stare was so powerful, I burst out laughing.

Jesse's stare turned into an innocent and clueless look. This only made me laugh harder, as hard as I had laughed last night. I heard Jesse groan, 'Susannah, stop it, you'll get the hiccups again!' He couldn't control it anymore, I saw the grin bloom on his face like a rose in the summertime.

A boys voice resonated through the hall, 'Come on Suze, We're gonna be late!' Brad – or Dopey, as I call him – called up the stairs.

'I'll be right down!' I yelled back, then went into overdrive. I took out my bag, stuffed in my homework and books, then ran a brush through my hair. Just as I was walking through the threshold, I turned to Jesse, who was sitting there, reading his book. I raised an eyebrow.

'How many times do you want to read that book, Jesse?' He looked up at me innocently, not saying anything. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on each cheek before leaving.

He grinned at me once more before burying his nose into the book. I rolled my eyes and raced to the car, just as Doc and Sleepy got in. The former, of which, was grinning at me.

'I have something I want to show you after school, Suze!' He seemed very excited about something, which could only actually mean two things. Either it was something to do about Ghosts or one of his boring Science projects.

And if it's the latter, I will run away faster than he could say, _Critical Theory since Plato._

'Sure,' I said, smiling back. He nodded and looked out the window, a grin still plastered on his freckle consumed face. I noticed how his red hair poked up in all angles today, as if he had forgotten to comb it back or something. I didn't let this get to me, however, as we rode to school.

* * *

_AN-Hello! Ja here- Not as long as the first chapter, but the third will be much more longer. We have plans in store for this fic and we are working on it pretty damn hard, so another update should be up sooner than you expect. Mercy and I would REALLY appreciate it if you reviewed and we are trying to answer as many questions as we can._

_That is all, furry munchkin people._

_Mercy and Ja._

* * *

**_maritinkerbell_** – _I'm sooo sorry for confuddling you. I won't do it again… or uhm… I will because I can't really change the chapter names -laughs- thanks for the positive feedback. I hope you like this chapter and I hope you review again._

**_moovalous3_** – _IT'S THE PERSON WITH THE COOL NAME! Hi. Woah… Me and Mercy are just being our dumb old self, she's really into the whole 'i'll call you racist' thing, she thinks that my friend is racist because she called herself 'spudzie' I mean… what's wrong with that? Mercy's just weird. Also, you will be seeing A LOT more Jesse in this story. It basically revolves around him and Suze. And our oc's of course…_

**_CharityGoddess_** – _Mercy you EGG! Your not supposed to review your own story! Grrrr… lol. Don't call spudz a bitch; she's a cutie-wootie sheepie, so nah._

_**Nikki007** – drastic measures? What do you mean? Lol. You love this so much your willing to sacrifice your time…_

_-gasp-_

_WE'RE LOVED!_


	4. Chapter Three: Schooltime Blues

_AN: Jessica here, (MWAHAHAHAHA!)Mercy is out of it for a little while, so I am taking this opportunity to write another Chapter of Imaginary. I hope you like it, it's not as good without Mercia's serious self around, but I'll try to capture her expertise._

_Or I'll just drag her to her computer, with the force of a strait jacket, of course. MWAHAHAHAHA!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I'm sorry that this took a little longer… I will not say anymore, the rest of this AN will be at the bottom. Here is Imaginary Chapter Three; School-time Blues. MWAHAHAHAHA! -choke-_

* * *

**Chapter Three – School-time Blues**

The morning passed uneventfully. It was, however, only until lunch, that things got… interesting. Or, at least, freaky.

Face it, it may be horrible, but I always have a pretty interesting life.

That doesn't mean school for me doesn't still suck. It does, majorly. It is the bane of my existence… other than Paul Slater, that is. But he's in Seattle. He's not my problem anymore.

Or that's what I thought.

Back to lunch.

I spent most of my morning thinking about earlier on today, about my time with Jesse – after Elizabeth had turned up – and last night when I got the news that he was moving back in with me.

And as I look back, my heart bursts with joy. I loved my life just about now, with Jesse paying attention to me. I loved it so much, that I skipped all the way to our usual bench in the Mission's beautiful courtyard.

This act also got CeeCee staring at me with an eyebrow raised, 'What's with you today, Simon? You seem very happy.'

Adam butted in before I could speak, 'Maybe she's high.' CeeCee's other eyebrow raised before she scowled at Adam, punching him on the shoulder with her enclosed fist. Adam pouted, but Cee was having none of it. She turned back to me.

'You better not be, Suze, Drugs are a very serious matter.' Her face was stony, as if a wall of unbreakable seriousness overtook her usually beaming face. I didn't even have to look at her face to notice it, her voice was as stern as her looks.

'Guys!' I said, groaning. This however, didn't amuse CeeCee, Adam was a different story. He stood behind the white-skinned beauty and grinned at me, from ear to ear. 'I am NOT doing drugs, Okay? I just got some really good news, that's all.'

CeeCee dropped her seriousness and smiled, 'Oh? You heard the rumors then, didn't you?' I looked at her, perplexed. Rumors? I didn't hear any rumors.

Adam took this as a notification that I, unfortunately, did not know the latest _goss _of the day and decided to fill me in. 'There are going to some new students arriving at the Mission. Their all from a different country.'

Cee took over, 'Yeah. They said that one was from Australia, Seattle, England and Scotland.' Adam looked a little surprised as well, I guess that he didn't hear enough of it… that, or CeeCee was just using her intellect. 'Stop looking so dumbstruck, Adam, I looked at their files on the school computer.' She started to go into a detailed account of how to hack into the school restricted files without anyone knowing. I drifted off. Not into sleep, but into a daydream.

_My body felt like ice, something was swirling around me. I could feel its cold vibes bouncing off me, that was the only way I knew. My eyes were sealed shut, I was afraid that if I opened them, I would not like what I saw. There was a powerful wind from behind me, however, that managed to pry them open._

_And I was in complete shock with what I saw._

_Blue eyes…_

'_I said I would be back for you, Suze.'_

_Paul's cheek was cold against mine. He whispered in my ear, Much like Jesse had done last night, but without the loving warmth that Jesse held for me. He spoke against my ear, which made me shiver._

'_And now I'm back.' Then he moved away from me, only to swoop down again…_

_His lips were unnaturally cold on mine, I could feel his heartbeat against me… it was thumping in my head._

_Boom… Boom… Boom… Boom… Suze… Suze… Suze… Suze. He was calling…_

_Suze… Suze… Suze…_

'Suuuuuze? Suze! SUZE!'

I was snapped back to reality with a sharp jerk. CeeCee was shaking me, violet eyes full of annoyance. Adam was gaping at me from behind her figure. 'What happened?' I asked, putting a hand to my head. I suddenly had a large migraine, I vaguely remembered phages from my little _daydream_.

Paul Slater… Oh how I shudder.

I also remembered the rapid beating of a heartbeat in my head. I remembered every part of it, the way it beat so loudly in my head, and the rythmn it made.

_Boom…Boom…Boom…_

'You spaced out,' Adam said simply, smiling at me still. I gave him my own little smirk before I went back to a musing state, wondering how Paul got into my head… again.

This time, however, a voice over the Mission's loudspeaker startled me with the usage of my name. '…and will Susannah Simon please come to the principal's office, that is all, thank you.' It faded as soon as it began. I subconsciously reached for my bag and said goodbye to my friends, still half in a daze.

I was thinking about the daydream when someone interrupted me. Uhm… more like, I bumped into them. A pair of large arms wrapped around me, steadying my body so I did not fall over from the collision. I looked up to see a pair of dark brown eyes.

'Jesse!' I squealed with joy and gave him a quick hug. He grinned down at me, I was both happy and relieved. Happy that he was here and relieved that no one was in the halls, so they couldn't see me squeal, hug and talk to what appeared – in their eyes anyway – to be air.

'Where are you off to, _Querida_?' I sighed inwardly at his use of my name. Yes, I officially dub Querida _my_ name.

Mwahahahahaha.

Where did that come from?

While I was pondering my thoughts – woah… confusing much? – Jesse was looking down at me with an eyebrow raised.

'Susannah?' No reply.

'_Querida_?' Again. No reply. He started to look at me, worriedly. His eyebrows creased cutely, but I was still lost in thought.

'Are you listening to me?' Nothing. Not even a flinch. I was still unfolding my mind, trying to find out how I could _ponder my thoughts_.

I guess I really was spaced out, because the next thing I noticed, I felt Jesse's cool, soft lips enclose around my own. The first thing I thought was, _oh goodie… makeout!_

But then I thought… oh shit! I have to go to Dom! I wrestled my way from Jesse, he immediately straightened, looking sheepishly down at me. 'Did I hurt you, _Querida_?'

'No.' I said shortly, 'But… I really have to go Jesse.' He nodded, but I saw the fleeting look of disappointment flash upon his face. I smiled a little bit. 'Do you… uhm… want to walk me home after school?' Jesse's face immediately morphed into another expression and grinned down at me eagerly.

'It would be my honour, _Señorita_.' And with another small peck on the lips and a goodbye, Jesse dematerialized.

Suze Simon officially _loves_ her life!

I was practically skipping down the corridors when I rounded on Father D's office. I said my usual, 'Hi' to the receptionist and walked through towards the adobe door that separated me from the Principal of Junipero Serra Mission Academy. I knocked twice and the door swung open, apparently on it's own.

'Come in, Come in Susannah.' Father Dominic looked more happier than I had seen for a while. I was going to ask him what he was grinning about but he told me soon enough. 'I'm sure you are wondering why you are here?'

I nodded, still in the dark about what he wanted. I knew it had something to do with Mediators, because that is all that Father D needs to talk about when I am bought to his office. That, and Jesse.

Lucky me.

'You have, without doubt heard news of four new exchange students coming in from four different countries?' I nodded again, in my mind I was imagining me stroking Jesse's chest again, like I did earlier that day.

'…Susannah, are you listening to me?' I jumped when Father Dom practically yelled in my ear. A pang of guilt hit my stomach when I realized what I had been daydreaming about while Father D was talking. That seemed important to him made another pang hit me square in the face.

'Uhm… Of course Father D, I just didn't hear the last part.' I said with a sudden anxiety, Father Dom relaxed a little, the repeated what he had said;

'Well, I guess I should start again. The four exchange students who are coming here are Natalie Haynes, Serrius Heifer, Jessika Moral and Ashleigh Porter. The latter of which is my daughter and all are Mediators. Isn't that wonderful?' I froze, Did he just say…

'Your _daughter_?'

'Yes, actually, Miss Ashleigh Porter is my daughter and a priestess at Seattle's major Church.' He looked proud. I mean… a daughter? First Paul Slater has a sister and now Father D has a daughter? This is way too imaginary.

'But why hasn't she came sooner?' I prodded, wanting to find out as much as I can about these new exchange students.

'Actually, I have only just known about her this morning…' My mouth dropped. What?

'This _morning_!'

'Yes, her mother – the woman I had once had an affair with – came to me, she was dead and told me that the only thing keeping her on this earth is that her Daughter needs to know the Father she has lived without since the day she was born. I realized Aimee immediately.'

'And your saying that all of them are Mediators?' Father Dominic was looking a little peeved, but sighed and released his anger through breathing and no doubt, in his mind, counting to ten slowly. I knew this because I did so whenever I was extremely annoyed myself.

'All of them are Mediators, except maybe Jessika, I think she may be a shifter.' I looked at Father D and a third pang of guilt came upon me. He looked so old and lonely, sitting in his chair and staring down at his desk. I plastered a fake smile on my face and then replied.

'That's wonderful.' Father Dom looked visibly relieved.

'Well then, I expected a different reaction from you – a more violent one – but in this case, I guess I am lucky.' I glared at him, hey! He may be old, but no one disses Suze Simon and gets away with it… including ultra-old and priestly Father Dominic.

Our conversation ended there, the receptionist came to the door, knocked twice and then called for Father Dominic that the Archbishop was on the phone. Father Dom dismissed me, writing out a hall pass and then shooed me out of the room.

And to think _I_ was rude.

This was all still a little hard to comprehend. Why would five mediators (one rumored to be a shifter) come to solitary little Carmel? And all from different countries too! Maybe there was something else… something that Father Dominic wouldn't tell me…

Nah, that's crap. Father D doesn't lie, he thinks it is a sin to god or something.

Lucky I aint no priest. I would hate to pray to god every time I lied… and trust me, I lied a lot.

Although sometimes they are only half-truths. But that doesn't take the shame away, I still lie.

Take Jesse for instance, I love him with all my heart, yet I still do not tell him about the shifter lessons that I was _going_ to have with Paul, and now it's gotten tones more freaky because I'm having daydreams about said murderous shifter.

And also… Look at all the times I've lied to Father D, I wouldn't be very surprised if he started to mistrust me – more than he actually did now – and lied to me as well.

That was, if he wasn't a priest.

Grrr… dumb thoughts, daydreams and half-truths.

…And lies.

School Sucks, Did I mention that?

* * *

_AN: Evil cliffie alert! MWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry to leave you hanging and I am MAJORLY sorry for the wait. I had this thing half-finished on my computer and Mercy hasn't been on CL chat for ages! Grr… I seriously have to slug her one next time she comes on…_

_Anyway… to our evil acknowledgements to evil reviewers (MWAHAHAHAHA!):_

_**Appepalupagus (For all three reviews): **Aww... Thank you. You are so sweet YES! YOU MUST LOVE THE FLUFF! MWAHAHAHA! ...Wait... were you threatening me... punk? > ... lol. That's okay. I am immune to any type of threat... Have a nice day! Not... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_**MerakSardonyx**: Shame... i read your profile... -cough,stalker,cough- WTF was that all about? You should know here at we embrace stalkers like our own childeren... or is that just me? -instert x-files music here- Neway... GO THE FLUFF! If you think that kissie-ma-cul is good, you should wait and see what comes up next... if you know what i mean. J/S ROCKS! ...Don't mind me. Just an average bystander in your life... plotting to kill you very, very, very, very SLOWLY! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (I have to add that to every review. Call it an internal dare of some sorts)... Realizes something... OMFG! Bill? BILL! I LOVE THAT NAME -Does bill dance-_

_**martinkerbell:** YOU DIRTY MINDED FEIND! lol... Ickle Susie is still fully clothed, if she wasnt i would mention something. As you see above FATHER D IS GONNA BE IN IT LOTS! I only waited till chappie 3 to shove the good Father in here. About Davids... uhm... thingo (i've kind of forgot what i was actually planning on him knowing) but yeah... its a little obvious that Dave is gonna show her something worth while... or i could just be evil... MWAHAHAHAHA!_

_**nikki007:** THE MASSIAH HAS REVIEWED AGAIN! -drones voices(like on the SPONGEBOB MOVIE): all hail nikki007, all hail nikki007- I love your stories... can i hug you? Lol. FLUFF RULES! And just cause i haven't added it yet... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_**moovalous3:** Yeah man... YOUR NAME ROCKS! Lmao. Look at all the real cool names... Flonshoe... Martinkerbell... nikki007 -chanting in background: Massiah, Massiah! - ...MerakSardonyx... Appepalupagus... ValiantGoddess... MY NAME SUCKS! ... I am really considering changing it to 'Jessika Luvs Chayanne'... Mmm... CHAYANNE! -sighs dreamily- GO EVERYTHING! Elizabeth, of course, rocks my world. She's so cool... too bad i know her real motive... and you guys are just left to think about it sum more.I AM EVIL! MWAHAHAHAHA!_

_AND THE KISSING? THERE WILL BE A LOT MORE!_ _MWAHAHAHAHA! Woah... Long AN._

_Love,_

ValiantGoddess.

_P.S: YES ONLY VALIANTGODDESS... COME ON LINE MERCY! OR ILL KICK YOUR ASS IN!_


	5. Chapter Four: Of Stepbrothers, Rocks and...

_AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! WE HAVE PASSED 20! YAY! -Grins- Sorry about my outburst just then. I am just seriously… HAPPY! And maybe a little suicidal… For all you Paulie fans –dun, dun, dun- Our sizzling bad-ass shifter will be back in a matter of chapters. So just wait and soon you will have your intake of Paul… just like I have intake of meds._

_MERCY GET YOUR ASS ON THE FREAKING COMPUTER! I DON'T WANT TO WRITE THIS STORY ALOOOOOOOONE!_

_I swear, I will kill her and exorcize her ghost faster than she can say, 'I'm a mutant lawnmower.'_

_Anyway… Back to what I was saying. Thanks for the reviews, you have motivated me to write more to this. So enjoy Chapter Four._

_And flame CharityGoddess with complaints, telling her that she must come back online… _

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_-chokes- Also, in this chapter, we find out what David wants to tell Suze –insert cheesy and mysterious music-_

* * *

**A note to everyone who pointed this out: I KNOW Seattle is not in a different country, what Adam meant was that they all came from DIFFERENT countries as in Australia, England, Scotland and America! SO SORRY!**

* * *

**Chapter Four** – **Of Stepbrothers, Rocksand Ghosts**

'Ready to go, _Querida_?' I grinned. Jesse was walking me home.

'Yep.' A few goodbyes and an explanation to Dopey about why I was walking home – for a change, I had said – was all I had to do before we started to walk.

My bag was quite heavy, as Jesse saw, did I want to let him carry it? I decided against it. He looked a little down but then I reminded him… what would people do if they saw a floating bag? Jesse agreed and we continued our walk.

Jesse and I talked, laughed and argued for the whole trip home. Not about anything in particular, just a whole load of topics. How my school was, what Jesse did today, about how beautiful the sky was, Jesse yakking on about how nice _I_ looked today, how I denied his complements, how he refused to give in to my insulting myself then saying I was the most beautiful girl on earth – exaggerating much? – and finally about how stupid our quarreling was.

Eventually, I settled with giving him a kiss on the cheek – when I made sure the coast was clear… that we were alone, that is – and thanking him and saying how nice his complements were. It was quite funny, in Jesse's point of view anyway, when I tripped over a rock and fell flat on my face – Or that's what I was _supposed_ to do, Jesse saved me in time to wreck my "beautiful face" as he so eloquently put it. I found nothing funny about it and started swearing at the rock, who, as an inanimate object, did not do anything but sit there… unmoving.

This was what Jesse seemed to find the most funny. And I quote, _Talking to an inanimate object now, are we _Querida

And my reply of: _I wasn't _talking_ to it Jesse, I was swearing at it… Shit happens._

Then Jesse's gasp of: _Susannah, do not say such rude words!_

Me: -mumbling- _You didn't stop me a minute ago…_

Jesse: _What was that?_

Me: _Oh nothing, Nothing at all…_

Jesse: _Come on, Susannah… tell me_… -pouting-

Me: -stare- _Jesse, stop that… you look like a moose._

Jesse: _A… what?_

Me: _Nevermind._

Yeah. You get the picture. But it was fun, nevertheless, and interesting to walk with Jesse. We agreed that we had to do it more often.

Walking home with each other, I mean, not arguing.

Or swearing at rocks.

* * *

It was only until after dinner that David approached me. This was fine by me, however, because I had been busy doing homework for the rest of the afternoon.

Trigonometry… Fun.

I was almost praying that Doc was not going to burst into a lecture, like he had a tendency to do at random times… a lot.

As I was saying, Doc led me into his room after dinner. He looked so excited that he was practically bouncing off the walls. I bet the scene looked a little funny, him all excited and swift next to me just gliding along calmly, with slow strides.

When we got into his room, I saw that it had been thoroughly cleaned, unlike the last time I saw it.

Doc raced to his computer instantly, switching it on before promptly rustling through a load of papers on his desk.

I just stood at his door, watching as his twelve year old self typed like wildfire into the computer. Finally, after what seemed an eternity of waiting in silence – other than his rapid typing, that is – he turned to me.

A beam on his face and the gleeful tone in his voice was actually kind of scary, now that I thought of it. I was lost in my musings – this happens a lot, you see – Until Doc finally spoke.

'Come and see this!' He exclaimed, his voice well above a whisper. Motioning to me with a single hand, Doc turned back to his computer and opened up a folder, which lead to a various amount of documents. I was never really good with computers and except for the occasional website for school, I tried my best to avoid them altogether.

Doc clicked on a document labeled: suze.wav… what was a file doing on his computer with _my_ name on it? I wanted him to explain to me this, but before I could, something I assumed was 'WINDOWS MEDIA PLAYER' loaded and a specialized screen came on with a play, pause, fast forward and rewind button along with a large line and a small timer at the bottom.

'Listen.' Doc said, with a finger to his lips. He pressed the button that said 'PLAY' and a rustling noise sounded. I was about to ask what the meaning of this was when I heard it…

Something that changed my view on Doc for a hell of a long time.

But not in a bad way.

'_I will wake her up now…_' The voice was barely a whisper, but a damn familiar whisper as well:

'_Querida?'_

Silence. I spun around, expecting to see Jesse when I realized that… oh gods… it was on the tape.

I thought this all the more when I heard something else, still in the same sugar-coated voice of Jesse's. '_Susannah, this is Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Susannah.'_

'Oh my freaking god,' I breathed. This was huge, this was major… how the hell did this happen?

Doc looked at me for a second but was quiet, I realized I had said this out loud because he replied my question – either that or he was a mind reader – 'A new invention of mine… listen.'

Another voice came on the computer after another minute of silence. '_I was hoping you could help me…_' I knew this voice as well… Elizabeth.

The whole conversation between us and Elizabeth continued to play, not only on the computer, but in my head as well…

When it was over, I turned to Doc. 'Spill.' It was one word, but my youngest stepbrother caught onto it and began to explain.

'Well, I have been experimenting with Paranormal Activities ever since that night that that ghost… Jesse, I think his name was… awoke me and told me that you were down at the mission. You were fighting with another ghost… remember?' I nodded. Heather's memory still haunted me… just as all the other ghosts did.

Not to mention Paul…

No. Shut up Suze.

Must.

Not.

Think.

Of.

Paul.

Slater.

_So_ not going to work. Paul's face had been glued on the back of my eyelids like a permanent tattoo ever since I had had that Daydream at lunch whilst in school. There was no way I could get rid of it… but I knew a certain Latino ghost that could, indeed, try.

I tuned into Doc's speech again, 'Yeah. Well, I finally came up with an idea and I constructed a special tape recorder, it records voices, just like a normal recorder would… but this one is different. You see, some times we normal people sometimes shiver or sense the occasional "cold spot" and its all to do with electronic waves. I played around with these waves and came up with the tape recorder. So it records voices of both the living and the undead.'

My eyebrows raised… woah. Scientific much? I hardly understood what he said, but got the basic gist of it.

But Doc wasn't done with surprising me today… hell no. He was only getting started.

'I also have something else I want to show you. After hearing your conversation – I hope this will make you forgive me for eavesdropping, by the way – I did some research on this "Elizabeth Slater" character, and found some pretty horrific – but interesting – results.' Doc opened up another document, closing the Windows Media Player. This time, it was a text passage.

Or, at least, a newspaper article.

It read: _A horrific number of events have lead up to nothing good in Seattle this season. Sixteen-year-old Elizabeth Slater was found raped and murdered down by a local park. Media are outraged and the family – the Slaters – are grieving over the loss of their precious daughter. The culprits – the murderers – are yet to be identified, but the detectives and officers on this case say they are very close to capturing the killers and making sure that no more brutal events happen as this one has. This occasion has certainly striked fear into the people of Seattle's hearts and they are doing everything they can to figure this case out._

On the page, it showed a picture of Elizabeth… her hair looked a little shorter and her clothes had changed – obviously - so the pictures were not the exact same to the Elizabeth I had seen this morning. But they were the same girl… definitely.

'Doc, this… this is major.' I didn't realize I had blurted out my nickname for him, but Doc didn't seem to mind. He just nodded. I continued to speak, 'Maybe… if you have some spare time you could look further into this case?' I didn't want to push my luck, but David seemed happy to help… more than happy… he was practically beaming ultra violent rays as if from the sun or some large orb of light or whatever.

'Will do.' He said, grinning. I rolled my eyes. Stepbrothers were weird.

Just as I was walking through the threshold out of his room, Doc called me back.

'Uhm… Suze, I hate to ask but…'

I kept my voice calm, wondering what he was asking me. 'Yes?'

'What type of things to girls like for their birthdays?'

* * *

Walking back into my room, I let out a large yawn. Any louder and it would have awoken the whole family, bar Doc who was still in his room. Most probably as tired as me.

Geez, we had a fun time in there. I thought, looking at the clock which read 10:30 pm. My mother had come up five minutes after Doc had asked me his question and told us that she was going to bed, and so was Andy and that we please be in bed by 9:30.

So much for that.

I had spent three hours helping my youngest step-brother out with presents he could buy this new girl at school. He said her name was _Shannon_ and he never stopped talking about _Shannon_ until I finally told him to shut it and let me think.

I mean, it's cute and all… Doc wanting to please this girl and everything… But its damn _annoying_ – for the older sister who has to listen to him brag on about her - as well.

Taking out a pair of light blue pajama's, I strolled into my adjoining bathroom and took a shower. The hot water that cascaded down my back revitalized me… making me feel more refreshed and awake.

After ten minutes or so of showering and washing my hair, I put on my pajamas and blow dried my hair. This took _another_ ten minutes of my time – more the blow-drying than the dressing – and I was damn tired after all of it.

Sauntering back into my room, after chucking my dirty clothes into my small laundry basket in the corner, I felt the sudden sensation of being watched. My eyes flew to my mirror and I went to have a look at it.

Your wondering why I went to look at my mirror… right? Well. When I walked in, it was swinging off its hook, as if out of control or something.

This freaked me out slightly, but what happened next scared me out of my wits – only for a few seconds though.

I looked at my face, everything was the same. Until my eyes locked with that of the mirror…

Blue eyes stared back at me.

'Holy-' I breathed, jumping back and looking at the mirror with widened eyes.

No. I did not just see Paul Slater's eyes in that mirror… I swear I didn't.

No matter how many times I repeated that in my head, I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was wrong. Paul Slater was in the mirror, he was…

Haunting me.

My knees buckled and I fell to the floor, exhausted. I had been tired before, yes, but being shaken like this: I was completely fatigued.

Oh what I would do to have Jesse right here now.

As if on cue, whilst I was still breathing heavily and clutching a hand to my heart as if holding it like it was my only hope would help the rapid beating slow down, Jesse materialized behind me.

I didn't know this, however, until he gasped in a sharp and concern-filled voice, 'Susannah!'

I couldn't respond even if I wanted to.

'Susannah, can you hear me?' I nodded. That was the only thing I could do. I was unable to move from my spot on the floor…

Immobilized.

I really didn't know _why_ I was this scared of Paul Slater. I mean, I've beaten him before. More than once. But, this? This was just damn freaky! I guess you had to be there to really be lost in the moment, I mean… I saw my worst enemies freaking eyes in my freaking mirror.

It's enough to cause someone to have a heart attack.

Yeah, I know. How was I certain that I knew Paul was watching me? How was I certain that it was _his_ blue eyes staring back at me and not a devious trick of the mind? But I knew. Oh god I knew. Paul Slater's eyes were unmistakeable. You just… knew. Knew that it was him. Knew that he was watching me.

But the presence was gone.

Now that Jesse was here.

I gave a silent thanks to god and let Jesse's strong arms make their way around me. I took a few deep breaths and my heart rate slowed. I was safe now… Paul couldn't hurt me whilst I was in Jesse's arms.

'_Querida_, Your cold,' his voice was worried. Bless him. I usually avoid saying anything about religion, but I thank god for giving me Jesse. Sure, he was dead, but he was the best company _ever_. 'Your shivering.' He pulled me closer and it was then I realized I actually _was_ shivering.

But not from the cold.

From _him_.

Paul, not Jesse. Only Paul could give me those shivers that felt so wrong… yet so desirable. Jesse made me feel nothing but intense warmth and safety.

I wasn't safe with Paul and I knew it. And I most definitely did not want Paul over Jesse. Jesse was perfect, Jesse was everything… Jesse was…

Mine.

This thought, once registered into my still-shocked brain, calmed me right down and made me feel a great deal of affection towards Jesse. Jesse was here with me… all was saved.

'Susannah, what happened, are you alright?' Jesse asked, pulling me away from him after another minute of holding me there. I was able to speak now, but my voice was still hoarse and my throat, sore.

'I-I…' I tried, but I couldn't. I couldn't lie to him again.

So I told him everything, about the dreams that I couldn't remember… then the daydream at lunch in school today… and how I kept feeling these awful feelings… and now the blue eyes in the mirror.

Jesse's face was emotionless all through my explanation. He did not say anything until I had finished. He only kept his gaze on my face… as opaque a brick wall painted ebony.

Once I had finished, however, Jesse's face immediately morphed into that of an extremely angry glare. It wasn't directed to me though, Jesse never sent such nasty glares to me, it was directed to Paul Slater… as if he were in the room.

Pacing madly across my room, hissing under his breath and flailing his arms as if it would somehow explain his words better – not that I could understand them… I mean… they _were_ in Spanish – Jesse was in an tremendously P.O ed mood.

'Jesse.' He didn't listen to my croaky whisper. So I stood up and tried again.

'Jesse!' I called his name louder, but he took no notice. Just like I had done to him today… I thought… in the halls of the mission.

I was so glad that no-one saw that.

Jesse was pacing too fast for me to kiss him, though, so I did the first thing that came to mind.

I took my pillow from my neatly-made bed – courtesy of Jesse – and smashed it into his face.

That made him stop.

'Jesse, I'm fine.' I said, once I took the pillow away from his face. Jesse looked dumbstruck. I guess he didn't expect that.

When he regained himself, he said loudly – almost a yell – 'No, Susannah, you are not fine. I have seen you at night, tossing in your sleep… I don't know what he is doing, but it is nothing good. If that _puta_ lays an hand on _mi querida_ he will regret the day he was ever born.'

Woah.

I mean… Woah.

I felt tears sting my eyes. Not because he was threatening Paul but because Jesse seriously cared _that_ much for me. I sniffled loudly, causing him to look at me… as if seeing me for the first time.

'Susannah… Why are you upset?' Jesse's anger apparently dissappeared and was replaced with that concern I always saw in his eyes. He came over to me, gripping my shoulders in his large, bronze – not to mention glowing – hands.

'Y-you care… t-that much for me?' I asked, wiping a tear from my left eye. I don't know why I was so emotional today. I blame the aftermath of shock.

That and being in love.

Trust me… that stuff – love I mean, not shock – makes you drugged. As if you are flying high in the sky… the nice kind of drug.

Hmmm…

Jesse looked devastated at my question – or was it more of a statement, I seriously don't know – and he rather loudly stated. 'Susannah, _mi_ _Candela, mi querida. _Of course I care for you! How can I not? I am… after all… in love with you so much already…_'_

I froze.

Jesse… he loved me?

I mean, I knew he must have felt something. Love, perhaps. I knew that ever since that day – that sense-shattering day – in the graveyard with him – that he had feelings for me… but to hear him speak these words in such a way.

Something that he had never said before…

Promptly, I burst into fresh tears.

'Oh Jesse,' I sobbed on his shoulder, 'I love you so much as well.'

Despite my actions, my sorrow and my crying. I could _feel_ Jesse's grin on me.

And see it all the more once I raised my head.

His lips on my frozen one's bought me back to the sweet reality of it all.

He loved me.

* * *

_AN: Ack… Seriously. I have nothing to say. SHOCK HORROR! Except maybe that. And that. And this. And this…_

_You get the point. _

_I guess I do have something to say after all: FLUFF RULES! BOTH SUZE AND JESSE SAY THE 'L' WORD! OH HAPPY DAY!_

_Acknowledgements:_

_MerakSardonyx – BILL THE PONY! YAY! What about bill the llama? Lol. Llama's rule. You should all go to: http: _Here's a llama there's a llama and another little llama funny llama fuzzy llama… llama, llama, DUCK! _**LMAO!** I'm glad you liked my post. Also, with the hacker thing… No way. I mean, the whole 'freaky Paul thing' is Mercy's idea. So go and chop her up with a machete. No one will care. CAUSE SHE ISNT ON THE FREAKING COMPUTER! Grrrr…. Lol. IS THIS NOT ENOUGH FLUFF FOR YOU? NO? YOU SHALL GET MORE… next time on: Imaginary. I hope this chapter was good enough for you as well _

_nikki007 – Why are you thanking me, Woman? I should be thanking you! Your new story 'My life is over' ROCKS! YOU MUST UPDATE! Or… Or… I WILL NOT UPDATE ON THIS AGAIN! SO HA! Uhm… Yeah._

_Maritinkerbell – Man… I've full on remembered you name. It reminds me of: My Tinker Bell. So it's easy to write About the Seattle thing? Yeah, What they were saying was that it came from ALL different countries, not just countries AROUND America. Get what I'm saying? They're not that stupid… I mean, I am and all but… Not CeeCee. She rocks._

_And the affair thing. I didn't mean to make it sound like a one-night-stand or anything. It was a person that Father Dominic was in love with before. Just he hasn't told Suze the whole story. And he's overjoyed at the fact that now, he has his own daughter (SPOILER THINGO MAYBE NOT: Basically, Aimee has been dead for a while, Father D thought that she had gone, but somehow… she hasn't. I'll get into that later.) I hope this covers things up with it._

_Appepalupagus - Yuppers. Bill is like… the god of everything (other than Meg Cabot… the goddess of authoring) I'm glad you love Fluff, I think we all do. READ THE CHAPTER ABOVE! JESSE AND SUZE SAY THE 'L' WORD! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Zonked out on meds._

_Love_

ValiantGoddess.

_P.S AND NOT MERCY… SO NAH!_


	6. Chapter Five: Object of Desire

_AN: MERCY CAME ON TODAY! YAY! (Mercy – Wow, Surprise party… cool) Lol. That's why we have this chapter up extra fast (Mercy- And also because spacing things out took up half a page, thus making Jessa have less to write) Shh… Merc, Don't tell anyone!_

_Secret: Merc rhymes with commerce! Shame Thanks to all our reviewers for the last chapter, as usual, the acknowledgements will be at the bottom of the page, as will our answers to any questions you may have._

_Oh ya… disclaimer. We own nothing out of the mediator series, but we do own some things and people we have put into the story: Such as Elizabeth Slater (We own the character, not the family name), Ashleigh Porter, Jessika Moral, Natalie Haynes, Serrius Heifer and the idea of the circle (aka. Pentagram/Pentacle… it will come in later)._

_Lol. I hope the last thing doesn't confuse anyone, it will come in later._

_BTW! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO BILLTHEPONYLLAMA! WOO! GO YOU:) :) :)_

_TTFN. Enjoy chapter five (FLUFF AND PAUL ALERT):_

* * *

**Chapter Five – Object of Desire**

Again, like yesterday morning, I awoke in Jesse's arms. But this time it was a little different, and a hell less embarrassing as it had been before.

I, for one, was tucked safely in my bed. The covers were not pell-mell as they had been when I had had the nightmare but neatly tucked into the mattress. I wasn't alone in the bed; Jesse was beside me, his arms wrapped around my waist and his head pillowed on my shoulder. He was apparently fast asleep.

So I was sitting there, feeling his body press upon mine – well, sort of, I was inside the sheets and Jesse was above them – and asking no-one in particular one thing.

How can ghosts sleep?

I seemed to always be lost in my musings now, because by the time I had bought myself back from my own little la-la land, I felt a certain dark-eyed gaze on the back of my head. Rotating myself so I was facing him, I smiled at Jesse's gorgeous face, pressed up against the pillow.

'_Bueno días_, _Querida_,' Jesse smiled at me, moving a tanned hand from my waist and starting to entwine it in my hair. I grinned myself, being with Jesse – and being in love in general – was bliss.

'Morning, Jesse.' I felt on the top of the world – I was in love with a pretty wonderful ghost. Jesse was perfect… And he was mine. I almost squealed in delight, but I was still a little tired. So I just moved into his arms and let him whisper sweet nothings into my ear.

'_Mi Querida, Eres como una llama que arde, En el fondo de mi corazon_.' Jesse whispered to me. Not taking his eyes off mine, the hand in my hair wrapped around the back of my neck. I expected a kiss on the lips – so I puckered up. But Jesse didn't lay a fat one there, he kissed my forehead. I could tell he was grinning by the way his lips felt on my head.

Although I was a little disappointed, I just settled back and asked, 'What did you say before?' He repeated the verse – still in Spanish. I giggled, 'Translation?' Was all I said.

Jesse told me, oh how he told me. 'My Querida, You are like a burning flame, In the deepest part of my heart.' In the heat of the moment, I was so torn between the beautiful words he had just translated to me and how much I loved this man, that I didn't realize what I was doing until I did it. My voice trailed off then adapted a different tone…

'_Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo, soñar con tu voz_,' I sung with perfect Spanish. I had no idea where it came from, neither did Jesse – if his shocked face staring at me wasn't enough to register it. '_Cuando dices te quiero, me gusta abrazarte perderme en tu aroma… poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo_.'

'Susannah, how did you-'

'I really don't know where that came from.' I said, and promptly burst into giggles. I really didn't know how I sung that – in perfect Spanish especially. 'Can you tell me what I said?' Jesse put a finger to his chin and tapped it – as if asking himself whether he should or not tell me.

Finally, he decided to, since I heard his voice sing in the same tune as I had sung. Only this time he sung in English. 'To tell you that I like your face, and your hair. That your voice is in my dreams, And you say that you love me. To hold you in my arms, And get lost in your scent.' I flushed scarlet, but Jesse looked at me with amazement… and something else in his eyes.

Love.

'Your voice sounds beautiful in Spanish… as _bonita_ as it does in English. You should know that, Susannah.' I couldn't help but smile and nod, running back to the refuge of Jesse's arms – where he held me as carefully as a girl would do to a precious porcelain doll.

When I said nothing but held onto him tightly, Jesse continued. 'You have most definitely surprised me today, Querida, maybe I should do something to surprise you.' I shivered, but not from the cold. Then my whole world went woozy. This caused Jesse to drop the 'I'll get you all aroused and hot and heavy' and change to the completely concerned older male.

'Are you cold, Susannah?' I didn't say anything, I just wanted to lie there with Jesse and make the dizziness go away. Jesse made a move to get up, but I yanked him back down.

My voice was hoarse, 'Stay.'

The concern seemed to be bursting out of him. 'Susannah… Susannah? What's wrong?'

But I couldn't reply, because I was sucked into darkness.

* * *

Shadowland. The familiar fog played at my feet as I walked, I couldn't control my legs as I did it though – it was as if they had a mind of their own and I was just following them. I looked up at the starry sky and shivered. There was no sound of my footsteps because, face it, there was no floor. Or at least, I could not see one.

My feet slowed and finally stopped. I was standing in front of a door. So, I thought, why should I care about this door? It's like all the other ones in this horrible astral plane.

Yet, I my body still had a mind of it's own. The last thing I expected to do was to put my hand on the knob and turn it. I knew I was going to be sucked into the white light that would emerge once I opened the door. The virus attacking my limbs tried to pull it fully open but before it got the chance to – I was tacked to the floor.

'Suze… What the hell were you doing? I thought you knew not to use the doors!' Paul's voice interrupted my membrane of shock that had surrounded me once being tacked. I stared into his piercing blue eyes and felt a strange feeling of… comfort? Why the hell was I feeling comfortable around – of all people – Paul? I hated Paul. (AN: Mercy – you might… but I don't! MWAHAHAHA! Jessa – Shut up and continue with the story! -scowls-)

And yet, I did. Feel comfortable, I mean.

Paul stood, brushing imaginary dust off the boxers he was wearing. My face grew red as I realized – that was all he was wearing.

I looked down at my clothes and my eyes widened in shock. I wasn't clad in my normal pink boxers and blue tank-top I wore every night, but a long silky dress, flaring down and stopping just at the knees – the bottom in shreds. But the shreds of dress looked oddly beautiful in it's flawless shade of white.

Paul seemed to only notice my clothes now too, since he whistled slowly – and sexily (bad suze!) – then spoke, 'Looks good on you, Suze.' His mouth curved up into the trademark smirk.

Then, perhaps remembering the situation, frowned again and offered a hand to me. 'What were you doing? You could have shifted yourself into your afterlife!'

I scowled back, 'What would you care, Paul?'

Paul only looked concerned for another minute, then said in a mocking tone, 'Looked in the mirror lately Suze?' I shot him a look but in my mind, I was working out what he really meant. Did I have a zit? Oh shit! I hope it wasn't a zit! Then I remembered late last night…

And I promptly started to choke on my saliva, 'W-What? Y-y-you did that?' Paul patted my back like my mother did to me when I choked on something at the dinner table and, although I was crouched down, I could feel Paul's sudden eye roll.

'And Suze wins the grand prize!' He said, sarcastically.

'And what do I get?' I waved a dismissive hand after recovering, asking just as mockingly as he did. I was going to turn around and try to shift back, but what Paul said stopped me.

'Ooh, are we eager today, Susie, so glad that I'm back are you?' He smirked again and came closer to me. Before I could object, his hands wrapped around my waist and Paul's soft lips were on mine.

All I could do was stand – frozen. I didn't kiss back. I couldn't. I had only just realized something… Paul was Back.

If I hadn't have been unconscious, I would have passed out.

* * *

But I didn't pass out. I only shifted back from the astral plane to the world of the living. One thing revolving in my head.

Paul was back. Paul was back. Paul was back…

I guess I knew it would happen. I couldn't keep him away. And actually, I didn't just guess. I knew. I was trying to convince myself of the opposite, but it wasn't working. Paul was back.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

'Querida? Querida! Your awake!' Jesse's face swam back into view, he looked down at me with worry. I was still frozen with both fear and shock. My lips were tingling from the kiss Paul had landed on me. He had stolen a kiss from me… and my body welled in anger.

I wasn't really listening to Jesse. Through my anger, I didn't even notice that Jesse was sitting lightly on my stomach – ghosts hardly have any weight – straddling me like a rider would do to his horse. When I thought about it, he actually felt quite good there… But no. Not then.

I realized that Jesse had I right to know – although I seriously did not want to – what happened in shadowland. Since he was asking me, I guess I had to. Because he was, asking me, I mean. I could hear him vaguely through my muttering. 'Susannah? What happened?'

Such an innocent and curious question.

Yet such guilty answers.

The next thing I couldn't help. I sat up – Jesse had got off me, coughing at his rudeness (not that I minded) – and it all came blurting out. I wasn't thinking as I told. Jesse seemed so used to my babbling that he listened intently. I told him everything, about what me and Paul said. The only part he flinched on was when I had opened the door. Otherwise, his face seemed deadpan.

That was, until I told him that Paul had kissed me and what he had said before that.

'Let me get this straight.'

I nodded.

'Slater is back?'

Another nod.

'And… that puta kissed you?'

A third nod.

'But you did not want to be kissed?'

Another nod.

Then Jesse let loose. He muttered rapid Spanish under his breath. The words: Puta and Bastardo were mentioned a few times, but Querida definitely wasn't.

I most certainly backed away from Jesse. He was still pacing when I had gotten over to the other side of the room. Maybe some tunes would stop him from exploding further.

Flipping the stereo on, I concentrated mainly on changing the radio to a good station, finally, I just settled with an Evanescence song that happened to be halfway through on air. I mean, sure, they were a punk band… but I liked the song anyway.

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me…_

_Even in death out love goes on_

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do…_

I smiled slightly, how come every time I listen to the radio, the perfect Jesse-Me song comes on? It's a conspiracy. Because that song was certainly one that was made for us. I mean, Jesse was dead, I loved him although he was dead and I would stay forever with him.

And I couldn't love him anymore than I do.

Singing along with the song, I watched Jesse calm down. In fact, I'm starting to get over suspicious of my radio because it was only when the last line was on – I had heard the song a lot you see, so I knew the words and where they were put – that he stopped and listened.

'_We may die, but real love is forever_.'

After that, I started to listen to the next song that was on. I didn't know it, but after the chorus had been on twice, I liked the style of it. I'm pretty sure it was sung by Destiny's Child or Beyonce or someone with her type of voice. I didn't like it as much as the Evanescence one though, I would have to get Doc to download it and put a few more songs onto a CD for me to listen to.

Yeah, and I'd label it: Song's for Suze and Jesse.

No, seriously. I would really label it that…

If I could burn CD's, that is. But as I stated before, my computer knowledge? Nada.

'Susannah… what was the song you were singing?' I don't know why Jesse was so interested in the Evanescence song I had just sung along to. I rolled my eyes, although secretly happy that he had stopped pacing. I switched off the CD player and sat on my bed, resting my head against the headboard.

'It's an Evanescence song.' I said quietly, realizing that there were people still asleep in the next room. This morning was the beginning of Saturday and usually the whole family sleeps in till late.

Dark eyebrows furrowed cutely in confusion. 'Evansenced?' He pronounced the name wrong and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Sometimes Jesse was just so funny.

'No, silly. Evan-es-ance.' I pronounced it slowly. Jesse sat on the bed, seated opposite to me and just stared with his arms dangling off his knees.

After a moment under his gaze I shuddered and put the covers over my head. This didn't do much, since they were still tucked safely into the bed. 'Stop staring at me Jesse…' I decided to moan. I could once again – like last night, anyway – feel Jesse's grin on me.

He had the nerve to tut! Which he did a few times and then crawled across the bed to where I was seated. 'You know I stop looking at you if it pains you so much, _Querida_. But you have to face the fact that your startling beauty would attract any man in a twenty mile radius… just for you being who you are.' I flushed. Jesse and his complements… he was just too charming.

I didn't get to reply back because Jesse cupped my face in his large, tanned – and glowing – hands and pressed his lips once again onto mine.

The kiss was passionate and hungry. It seemed as if Jesse was getting desperate. I took control of it, turning us around so that Jesse was now leaning up against the headboard, pressed against it by yours truly.

I knew that me and Jesse never got past first base. It was always kissing, never anything more – dirty. I'm sure that I had to wait for a honeymoon before Jesse even considered on touching me in that way.

A girl can dream.

Though Jesse seemed to be going pretty well over this week. We've shared a lot of kisses, and I've loved every one of them. We've shared so many, that I've lost count. Although I still could remember the first one.

"_Fine… we don't have to talk."_

I felt my cheeks go red at thinking that. I remembered that kiss well. The first spine-tingling Jesse kiss I had ever received in my life. And the whole exorcize-shadowland thing was worth that little kiss.

The kiss ended and we begun just laying there, in each others arms. I whispered hoarsely, 'Love you, Jesse.' Then closed my eyes.

I felt a soft kiss on my forehead. 'I love you too, _Querida_.'

And nothing seemed more perfect.

Eventually, I fell asleep again. Jesse left me for a while, going wherever he goes when he's not with me. Most probably at the mission with Father Dom. That lead me back to the other matter at hand. Not the Paul one, but the mediators moving to Carmel.

It was just strange, that was all.

Seven mediators in one small town.

Well, Four mediators, two shifters and one person rumored to be a shifter.

Sighing, I packed my beach bag. Me, CeeCee and Adam were all going to the beach for some good ol' tanning work. Or, that's what me and Cee planed on doing, Adam would most probably go surfing.

Not that he _could_ surf.

Actually, nah. Adam was a fine surfer. I just like mocking people. I do it all the time, even to people who I hold closest to my heart, like Jesse. Although I don't mock him all the time. It's fun sometimes. Just to see his perplexed expression when I say a joke that he doesn't get or a little sarcastic remark that ends up getting him into one of his playful moods.

Perhaps my favorite mood of all.

I was dressed in a leafy green coloured bikini. It matched my eyes – barely. I couldn't get my mind of that white dress I was wearing in Shadowland. Now that I thought of it… it looked a lot like the dress that the lead singer from Evanescence wore in her film clip "My Immortal."

Was it just me, or was Evanescence a sudden conspiracy altogether. Not that they could be though, they didn't even know I existed. It would be funny if they did. I could imagine me, Susannah Simon, a normal girl – except for the mediator thing – being watched by one of the most famous goth rock bands.

Weird.

Maybe it's me. My brain might just be weird altogether. I think that's it. Because I am definitely not normal. Although, I'm not as insane as some of those Fanfiction writers though. I mean, who would write story's on other people's books? Your wasting you time… you don't even get paid!

Kind of like the mediator thing.

But writing stories doesn't give you the warm fuzzy feeling you get inside when you help a ghost. Writing is just… writing.

Again, lets all say "Weird Suze."

Weeeeeirrrrd.

Nice and long, sarcastic as well.

Weeeeeirrrrd.

'Susie!' My mom called from downstairs. I put on my matching green sarong and slipped my feet into some true Australian-imported green thongs before grabbing my bag and running through the threshold of my room, ready to become sunburnt and happy.

* * *

_AN: This chapter was a little… weird. (Mercy – Well, what do you expect, we _are_ the one's writing it!) True, Mercy True. But I know what your thinking… Suze… Spanish? Nada. It doesn't work._

_Well, we know that. There is a reason for everything and you will find the reason for that little incident out soon enough._

_Next Chapter: Jesse gives Susannah the surprise he said he would give and somehow… Suze finds herself in Shadowland again._

_And now… over to our reviewers, Or our replies to their tortured cries – er, I mean… reviews. Yeah…_

…

_Hiccup! (Go Suze, Now _I_ have the hiccups):_

_**nikki007** - Please forgive us, we did not update and you did! We feel so bad... the next chapter will be more fluffier, more longer and more... uh... INSANE! lol. My life is over: That story just totally rocks. Jesse is so sweet... but... - lip quivers - YOU SHOT HIM! (Mercy - Poor you, Jessa is never gonna get over that)_

_**billtheponyllama **- Llamas and ponies rule... no doubt about it But you rock as well. Go the new fic, it's so inspirational. And... you are so right, the Lord of the Rings characters SHOULD have been on llamas, its so unfair -pouts- Oh well, onto the shit list those directors go..._

_**Appepalupagus**- I have never agreed with anyone more than i have agreed with you; Paul is a socially retarted hermit! Now he lives in Suze's dreams as well..._

_**martinkerbell **- No, i don't think Doc recorded anything that wasn't neccesarry, i mean, Jesse and Suze need some privacy! lol. I thought the present asking thing was cute as well. -grins-_

_**LordLanceahlot **a large amount of swearwords come from Jessa's mouth- YOUR NAME ROCKS AS WELL! GRR! I'll just have to change mine to: Paulthesociallyretartedhermit... thanks to appepalupagus for giving me that one... i am considering it by the way, very much so... lol. I'm glad we have SOME worshippers. (Mercy - Yeah, expecially since Jessa is Voldemort's daughter) GASP! MERCY! YOU TOLD EVERYONE MY SECRET!_

NOW I WILL NEVER TURN INTO A CATAPILLAR!

(Mercy looks weirdly at Jess- O...k...a...y)

Love,

The Valor and Charity Goddess'


End file.
